


Punishment

by Cecilia1204



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Angst, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia1204/pseuds/Cecilia1204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had gone against his wishes, put yourself in danger and you knew he would be angry.  Angry enough to punish you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago I was struggling with the chapter of 'Journey' I was working on and while searching for inspiration, I stumbled across Richard Armitage as Sir Guy of Gisbourne. A. shirtless. yummy. leather. clad. Richard. How I didn't slip on my own drool, I do not know. I could not get the image out of my head (not helped by countless viewings of said scene) so I wrote this very smutty one-shot to get him out of my system. 
> 
> It didn't work, by the way.
> 
> This has no connection with my other story.

You knew he would be angry. You’d deliberately gone against his wishes and left the mountain. He’d been worried about the recent orc attacks against the kingdom and had ordered that you remain safely inside but you were running dangerously low on the healing plant that only grew on the lower slopes of the mountain. If more attacks came, you would have no supplies to help any of the injured, so, as a healer, you felt you had no choice.

Sure, you could have sent one of the guards to get it, but the plant in question was quite delicate and easily broken, and you needed the stems to be whole in order to extract the sap that made up the salve and you didn’t trust their thick, clumsy hands not to accidentally destroy the stems and render them useless.

It would not take long; the plants were not too far from the front gates, and you figured you could sneak outside, pick what you could and get back inside before anyone even noticed you were gone. What were the chances that any orcs would stray so close to the heavily guarded entrance to Erebor?

After a passionate kiss, Thorin left your bedchambers to meet with his advisors to discuss the steps necessary to protect the kingdom and stop the attacks. His duties as the King of Erebor meant most of the day was taken up with meetings and the like, but the nights were yours.

Knowing he would be busy all day, you decided now would be a good time to gather the plants you needed. You left the room and headed down to one of the lesser used staircases, making your way towards the great doors. Erebor is a vast place so it took longer than planned as you needed to hide at times in order to avoid being seen, a difficult task when all know who you are. The Queen is easily recognisable.

When you reached the final turn before the gates, you put on the cloak you carried; the oldest, rattiest one you still had, and pulled up the hood to disguise your features as much as possible. Though Thorin had ordered extra guards, there was a lot of traffic in and out of the mountain as the merchants went about their business and supplies were traded back and forth with the city of Dale.

You slipped behind one of the carts bearing items for sale at the market and passed by the guards undetected. Once you were no longer under scrutiny, you peeled off and made your way around to the lower slopes. It didn’t take long and you soon came to the area you were looking for. As hoped, the plants were in abundance, so you wasted no time carefully picking as many as you could hold in your carry bag.

You were just about to gather the final few and return inside, when you heard a noise behind you. Spinning around, you couldn’t help the gasp of fear as you were faced with a lone, gruesome orc that grinned evilly at you, his crude weapon raised.

You were a healer, not a warrior, so you had no weapon on you, which was a stupid thing to do, in hindsight. If Thorin found out, he would be furious with you. If you were alive, that is.

Instead, you did the only thing you could think of – you ran. Even with escape the only thing on your mind, you didn’t let go of your bag. With as much speed as you could summon, you ran back towards the gate and screamed, hoping to attract the attention of one the guards.

The orc took off after you and managed to get a hold of your cloak, which slowed you down. Your fingers frantically ripped open the clasp and the cloak fell off you, allowing you to keep going. The orc tossed the cloak down and continued the chase.

The gates seemed much further away than you imagined, and your lungs and legs were screaming for relief. Just when it seemed that the orc would get you, a harsh cry came from the side. There was a clang of metal clashing with metal and then a gurgled shriek. Turning your head, you saw that one of the guards had intercepted the foul creature and had nearly decapitated it in the process.

You stopped running and bent over, panting harshly as you tried to slow down your racing heart and get much needed air into your lungs.

“Are you alright, my lady?” asked the guard as he came over and took hold of your arm.

“Yes, yes,” you panted. “Only…out…of…breath.”

“Come, let’s get you back inside. You should have had a guard with you when you left the mountain.”

“I know...stupid of… me,” you replied.

Once back inside, the guard summoned one of my handmaidens to escort me back to my chambers. “You won’t tell the King, will you?” you asked hopefully.

“I’m sorry, my lady, but my duty demands that I inform His Majesty of the attack on his Queen so close to our gates.”

You nodded. Damn. To the guard, you smiled gracefully. “I know. Thank you for your help today. I will make sure my husband knows of your bravery.” With a bow, he left on his mission and you returned to your room.

After you dismissed the handmaiden, you washed your hands and face and hoped that by the time Thorin returned for the evening meal, he would have calmed down somewhat. Maybe it would be a good idea to order all his favourite foods cooked?

Thorin’s temper was legendary but you always had a way of soothing him and he would never hurt you. He’d probably order extra guards to shadow your every move for a time, and while annoying, it could be worse. He could deny you his body – that would be pure torture.

Deciding to make use of the time and take your mind off Thorin’s anger, you moved into the small workroom that Thorin had ordered built for your use and where you made up the salves and potions that you used in your work and proceeded to prepare the plants you had harvested.

You became engrossed in your work so you didn’t know how much time passed when the door to the Royal Chambers was slammed open and you jumped at the sound.

Oh dear. Thorin was here and he seemed furious. What was he doing here so early? It wasn’t even lunchtime yet and you knew he had a full schedule today. You weren’t prepared for his reaction to your disobedience yet, thinking you had hours still.

The door to your workroom was pushed open and there he stood, his cerulean blue eyes blazing with temper as he looked at you. His lips were taught and you could see his chest rising and falling beneath the blue tunic he wore.

“Th..Thorin, I…”

“I told you not to go outside,” he snarled. “You knew there had been attacks and yet you wilfully ignored me.”

“But Thorin, I needed those plants.”

“FUCK THE PLANTS!” he roared. “You put your life in danger for some plants? You didn’t give a damn about how I would feel if you were hurt or killed? Did you? DID YOU?”

“I’m sor…”

“QUIET! Don’t say a word!”

Despite how furious he was, you couldn’t help but feel aroused by the sight of him – chest heaving, pupils dilated and glaring at you. It reminded you of how he looked just before he came and you could feel your sex start to tingle, despite it not being appropriate at that moment.

Something in your face must have alerted him to your thoughts because in an instant, his whole demeanour changed from one of anger to one that was dark and dangerous. Blue eyes boring into yours, his hands moved to the fastenings of his tunic and proceeded to deliberately undo them one at a time.

You couldn’t help the small gasp as you recognised the lust glittering in his eyes. Lust that was fuelled by his anger at your actions and you knew that you were in for it. Now you could feel the wetness between your legs and you unconsciously shifted a little, your pulse starting to beat faster.

Agonisingly slowly, his eyes never leaving yours as he wordlessly commanded you not to take your eyes off him, he took off the tunic and tossed it on the floor, followed by his undershirt.

The rippling muscles of his arms and torso as he lifted them to pull off the shirt, literally made your mouth water. You couldn’t help your eyes wandering over the defined muscles of his chest and abdomen, moving with each breath. The taut skin was covered with a fine sprinkling of dark hair that led into a trail that pointed downwards, where the source of so much pleasure awaited. His biceps, refined over countless years as a warrior and a blacksmith, bulged as his hands clenched and unclenched, as if they were the only thing holding him back.

He now stood at the door clad only in his breeches, which rode low over his hips and were held up by his thick, dwarven belt and the leather vambraces he’d left on his arms. Your eyes dropped lower and you could see the bulge beneath the belt and you unconsciously bit your lower lip.

He looked dark, dangerous and oh, so fucking sexy.

By now, your sex was literally throbbing and your pulse racing. Your breasts were rising and falling with each breath and you saw his eyes fall to your cleavage as he gave the smallest of smirks, knowing exactly how he was affecting you.

Thorin then took a step toward you and he looked like a conquering warrior that was about to claim the spoils of war – you. His long, dark, luscious hair was splayed over his shoulders and every muscle rippled as he moved. His hips swayed in an unconscious swagger, the bulge between his legs becoming even more prominent.

You unconsciously took a step back and found yourself pressed against your workbench, trapped.

Within a few steps he was upon you and you could feel the heat from his body as you let out the smallest of moans. You wanted him so badly.

Expecting him to take your lips with his – he loved kissing sensuously – he surprised you by flipping you around so that you faced the bench and then pressed his body up against your back. You could feel his cock pressing into your backside, and you unconsciously pushed back against it. You were on fire for him.

“Thorin!” you sighed.

“I said quiet,” he commanded. “Put your hands on the bench.”

Wordlessly, you obeyed. His hands then reached up in front of you and with one movement, tore your dress open. He then ripped the chemise underneath before pushing the scraps of torn material down your arms, effectively trapping you with them as they pooled around your wrists.

Without warning, his hands took your pebbled nipples in his fingers and began rolling and pulling on them. He wasn’t gentle but you didn’t care as it shot arrows of lust down to your core and you could swear your juices were beginning to drip down your thighs. You felt his mouth clamp down at the juncture of your neck and shoulders, his lips and teeth nipping at the skin. You were wriggling your arse against his palpable erection and couldn’t help the small whimpers of pleasure that left your mouth.

With a final tug of your right nipple, his hand slowly made its way down your torso, the heat of his fingers contrasting deliciously with the cool leather of his vambrace. His hand slipped under the material of your torn dress and caressed the tender skin of your navel. One finger teased your belly button and you felt a jolt of sensation. He then moved downwards and stroked the inside of your thigh and the sensitive skin at the juncture of your leg and hip but didn’t touch you where you craved it most.

“Please,” you begged, desperate for his finger to touch your aching clit.

“Why should I do what you want, when you don’t listen to me?” he growled softly against your ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. “You deserve to be punished, don’t you think?”

Oh god, he was going to drive you insane with need as his punishment for your disobedience. You already needed to come so badly.

“I’m sorry. Please Thorin.”

“You’ll come when I say so, my love,” he purred and ground his cock into you again.

His hand tortured you further before he finally swept his thick finger over your swollen sex, making you jolt and cry out. You panted as it swirled over the dripping folds, covering his fingers with your juices. When his thumb pressed down on your swollen clit, it was like a bolt of lightning racing through your body. Just as you felt your orgasm start, he let go and you gave a loud groan of displeasure. You were so close!

When it subsided a little, he pressed first one finger, then another into your aching core. You desperately wanted his cock inside you but you would take this for now, if it meant he allowed you to come. Wordlessly, he began pumping his fingers in and out of you as his thumb rubbed your clit.

You were sweating by now and you could feel yourself start to come but once again, his intimate knowledge of your body meant he knew it too, and he pulled his fingers out just in time.

“No!” You felt like you were going to explode.

With a dark, sensuous chuckle, Thorin pulled back and tugged your dress off so that it pooled at your feet. You were now completely naked and he bent over, rubbing his hands over your arse and then biting into one cheek. You were sure there was going to be a mark there afterwards.

He straightened before grabbing your waist and turning you so that he was against the bench and you were facing him. You moved to kiss him but he held you back and then bent to take one nipple in his mouth. His tongue lathed it before he proceeded to suck greedily on it, making your already throbbing sex pulse even more. He did the same to its twin, then let go and pushed you back.

He leant back against the bench and looked down. A sexy smirk was visible when he saw the wetness on your thighs. You glanced down and saw the material of his breeches straining to hold his cock in.

“Suck on me.”

You gasped a little then grinned at him. Oh, how you loved taking his hard, throbbing cock in your mouth. Your hands moved quickly and began to unbuckle his thick belt, the heavy thunk of the metal echoing as it hit the floor.

Despite this being your punishment, you couldn’t help wanting to make your King suffer a little as well. Your fingers trembled as you slowly unlaced his breeches. With agonisingly drawn-out movements, you pulled each lace out of its hole, your hand, oh-so-innocently, brushing against the prominent bulge, eliciting a warning growl from his throat. When you reached the last lace, you leant forward and grabbed it with your teeth, accidentally on purpose dragging them along his erection and earning yourself a strangled gasp, before yanking it out. The flaps sagged open, the crisp, black hair that adorned his manhood now visible.Finally, you pulled the sides away as you reached in and grabbed his straining cock in your hand. 

Thorin’s head rolled back as you squeezed it gently while your other hand pulled the material down his legs. You let go as you knelt down to take it and his boots off, licking your way down his thigh as you did so, his harsh panting egging you on. 

You looked up and admired him. Skin glistening in the light, abdomen rippling with each harsh breath and his long, thick cock bobbing in front of you, begging for your attention. Leaning forward, you slowly licked from the base to the tip, gathering the small pearl of pre-cum from the engorged, swollen head. You loved the salty taste of him and lapped at the head with small licks that had him moaning. Taking his heavy sacs in one hand, you gently massaged and pulled on them, enjoying the shudders that shook his body. Your tongue began to stroke up and down his aching cock and when you engulfed as much as you could in your mouth, he cried out and grabbed your head to steady himself. As you sucked, your tongue drew circles on the hot, velvet skin; your free hand pulling his foreskin back, so that the sensitive head was massaged by your throat. 

You started to suck gently at first, and then with more vigour as you bobbed your head backwards and forwards, your hand massaging what didn’t fit in your mouth. He was groaning continuously now and you had him at your mercy. Still, it was your penance and you were willing to pay. 

You felt his cock become even harder and you knew he would come in your mouth at any moment but he pushed your head back and pulled out. His cock was swollen and red, glistening with your saliva. 

His eyes were almost black with lust, and a sheen of sweat covered his entire body. Without a word, he pulled you to your feet, grabbed your waist and turned you once more. With one hand and pushed you forward so that your elbows were on the bench while his foot pushed your legs apart, making room for himself. 

You glanced over your shoulder and saw the glazed look in his eyes as he took in your heavy, swollen sex, glistening and ready for him. 

He gave you a lustful smirk as he bent over and you couldn’t help but make a loud keening noise when his nose touched your sex, followed quickly by his tongue as it swept up in one long movement from your clit to the base, taking up as much of your juices as he could. The soft hair of his beard tickled as he expertly swirled his tongue, driving you insane. When your hips started bucking unconsciously, trying to get relief from his delicious torture, his hands held your hips firm to the table, stifling your movements. 

Mahal, he was going to kill you! You gave a long agonised groan when his tongue entered you, mimicking what you desperately wanted his cock to do. 

Once again, when he sensed you were close to tipping over the edge, he pulled his mouth away. You just about banged your forehead on the table in frustration, your limbs quivering from the need for release. 

For several moments, he simply rubbed your arse, as the impending orgasm subsided but still hovered just under the surface. 

Finally, he took his cock in one hand and rubbed the tip over you, pressing against your oversensitive clit but only skimming your entrance. Over and over, he teased you, just pushing at your opening but not entering until you couldn’t help crying out. 

“Please, oh please! Fuck me, Thorin. I beg you!” 

With a low growl emitting from his throat, he penetrated your body, filling you to the brim in one thrust. 

“Ooohhhhh!!” you moaned in relief as you pushed your arse back, trying to get him to move. 

His hands grabbed your hips and slowly pulled out, until only his tip was inside you and before you had a chance to plead with him to move, he thrust violently back inside. He then began pounding into you, and you were shouting with pleasure as each thrust massaged that bundle of nerves that only he knew about. 

Your breasts were bouncing back and forth with each thrust as he moved his hands to cover yours and pin you to the bench. Not that you had any intention of trying to get away! His grunts of pleasure, the slap of his sac against your pulsing clit, combined with the heat of his body and the sweat of his skin on your back had you nearing your peak once again. 

When he pulled out of you and stood up, you were ready to commit murder! You couldn’t take much more. 

As you were about to protest loudly, he sat you on the bench and pushed your legs open before capturing your lips with his mouth as he impaled you once again. 

You were so deliciously stretched, his cock so hot and hard inside you that you felt consumed by him. You wrapped your legs around his hips and locked them in place and fisted your hands in his glorious hair. There was no way you were letting him stop now. 

Too desperate now for any niceties, he proceeded to pound his hips into you again. His hands grabbed your arse as he pulled you as close as he possibly could, burying himself to the hilt. His heavy balls bounced against your arse, and the only sounds heard were your lustful moans, the slap of his skin pounding into yours and the creak of the bench as it provided the support for your activities. 

“So tight,” he moaned. “So fucking tight.” 

“Fuck me ,” I plead. “Harder, oh god, harder!” 

“Yes, take my cock. All of it,” he gasps. 

You don’t know how long he fucked you, but it seemed to go on forever. You wished it _would_ go on forever, but your bodies were too worked up to last long. Once again you felt your orgasm coming; your breathing strained as sweat broke out all over your skin. 

He reached down and twisted your swollen clit with his fingers and that released the floodgates. 

“I’m coming! Oh Mahal, I’M COMING!” you yelled as the wave of pleasure broke over you, sweeping you along with it so you were aware of nothing more than the feel of his cock inside you. 

As your body clamped down on his cock, he threw his head back and let out a load roar. His hips ground into yours and you felt him pulse as he came, spilling his seed deep inside your body. He seemed to come for ages and you could feel yourself become flooded with his juices. 

He slowly pumped into you through the aftershocks, prolonging the pleasure as long as possible for the both of you. You could feel your limbs trembling from the aftermath of your release. 

With a deep sigh, he kissed you, his tongue languidly playing with yours and you both lay back on the bench, his cock still buried inside you. He rested his head on your shoulder and you felt the tremors still running through his body as you both sucked in much needed air. 

After what seemed an age, Thorin lifted his head and looked into your eyes. “I don’t think you’ve fully learned your lesson yet, my love. I may need to punish you a few more times.” 

“I hope so, Your Majesty,” you replied with a saucy grin. “I sincerely hope so.”


End file.
